Lord Dimmick
'Lord Dimmick '(formally known as Lord Garmadon) is a minor villain who was first introduced in ''The Hero of Light'', '' and was absent for the majority of Legends of Ogaji until [[His Return|''His Return]]. Dimmick survived his initial defeat at the end of Hero of Light, ''and made a plan to return to his home realm (Ninjago Earth-10) by using Timeblades. He was defeated, but returned with the help of Serces, but was eventually killed by him in [[Mirror Me Part 1|''Mirror Me Part 1]].'' History = The following follows the original storyline of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It is not intended to be infringing on it at all. = Early History Dimmick (born Garmadon) was born as the son of the First Spinjitzu Master on Earth-10. Garmadon lived with his older brother Wu, and the two of them were a duo who were tasked with keeping watch over their father's Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. There came a point where Garmadon was overwhelmed by evil, and stole the weapons. It was then that he was banished to the Underworld, and he subsequently became the king. Garmadon soon went and planned on stealing the Golden Weapons again, but his plan was foiled by his brother's Ninja. At the end, Garmadon traveled through a portal, ensuring his victory in the end... = end of LEGO Ninjago storyline = Pre-Milo's Adventures (Some time after the Extinction) It turned out that Garmadon did not in fact get sent to where he wanted to go, but he was sent to Ogaji by mistake. He arrived there confused, and so he set off after someone who could inform him of where he was. When he discovered the realm he was in, and knew there was no way home, (due to the Time Temporal not being rediscovered yet) he sought somewhere he could go to resume his latest scheme. He eventually came in contact with Bamos, and joined his Dark Army. He remained with him even up to ''Milo's Adventures. Milo's Adventures The Hero of Light Lord Garmadon joined Bamos' Dark Army in the defeat of Team Waters, but merely played a minor role. He was apparently defeated in ''The Black Death'', ''but was merely removed from Auqra's Lake to the Dimmick Swamps. Pre-Closing the Circles After ''The Hero of Light, Garmadon kept alone all the years in the swamp. He knew now that Bamos was gone that he needed to find his way home, so he began the ultimate plan. He grew a small group of people together who were rejects from the Shark's Maid Tale show, and turned them into his workers. The shark themed men worked tirelessly for years to create the behemoth of a time machine that Garmadon ordered, and eventually they scavenged together two time blades to power the machine. Closing the Circles His Return Some time during His Return, Serces (posing as Mr. E) joined Lord Garmadon's small army while trying to piece together a plan involving Garmadon. Garmadon made Mr. E find the final few Time Blades, and when he did he finally was able to power his time machine. He was, however, unable to be sent back to Ninjago, as the Ninja stopped him. The time machine crashed, and the Ninja assumed him dead. In reality, he survived yet again. This time he wasted no time in attempted for his revenge. Mirror Me Part 1 After a few months of gaining his strength, Garmadon returned (now going by Lord Dimmick) to destroy the Ninja that foiled his plan. He went after a make-shift team of Ninja, but was not defeated, and a portal was opened that pulled him back into Ninjago. When he returns to Ninjago, he finds a man who goes by the name of Mr. E has brought him there. He leads a group of people that worships him, and has finally brought him home. Even though Dimmick has just gotten there, he is anxious to return to Ogaji to get revenge on the Ninja. He teams up with Mr. E, who brings him back to Ogaji. Their trip malfunctions, which causes Dimmick's appearance to change, transforming him into a rotten monster. They "mistakenly" land in the First Realm and Mr. E tells Dimmick that the only way to make him normal is to steal the Golden Power of Gordon Gold. The Dragon Keepers eventually find out about E and Dimmick hunting him down, and they journey to the First Realm to his aid. They meet him there, and help him run from the monster of Dimmick and Mr. E. Eventually they are confronted, and Mr. E steals Gordon's power. With that, his form changes. As he is about to take off his mask to reveal his true identity, the Ninja use their combined Elemental Power, leaving his mechatronic face disfigured. The Ninja escape the First Realm and leave him for dead, assuming him dead... Meanwhile Mr. E survived, but with the loss of his entire lower body. Dimmick scavengers some parts to rebuild him, and creates him a set of six mechatronic legs. Mr. E now goes by the name of Eracna, and swears to destroy G, and when he finds out his true identity it will destroy him. Eracna and Dimmick journey to Ogaji to destroy the Ninja, and Eracna reveals that he is just Serces in G's old nindroid body, having been split after G turned human in Doomsday. Serces kills Dimmick, having been done with him, and takes off, swearing that he will one day return for G to ruin his life... Notes * He got his new name, Lord Dimmick, from the swamps he was abandoned in after The Hero of Light. * Dimmick does not come from the Prime Timeline of Ninjago, but the 10th closest multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Character variations Category:Villains Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Antagonists Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:2011 Category:Closing the Circles Category:His Return Category:Mirror Me Part 1 Category:2018 Category:2017